Rated PG
A PG-rated is Parental Guidance Suggested - Some Material May Not Be Suitable for Children. Partial list for major production companies Vivendi Entertainment Movies *''Expelled: No Intelligence Allowed'' (2008) Lucasfilm Ltd. LLC Movies *''Star Wars: Episode IV - A New Hope'' (1977) *''Star Wars: Episode V - The Empire Strikes Back'' (1980) *''Star Wars: Episode VI - Return of the Jedi'' (1983) *''Star Wars: Episode I - The Phantom Menace'' (1999) *''Star Wars: Episode II - Attack of the Clones'' (2002) *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (2008) MLG Movies *''Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow'' (2008) *''Thor: Tales of Asgard'' (2011) Bakshi Productions Movies *''Wizards'' (1977) Toho Movies *''Godzilla vs. Hedorah'' (1971, re-rating) *''Godzilla vs. Biollante'' (1989) Artisan Entertainment Movies EMI Films Ltd Movies *''Dreamchild'' (1985) Motion Picture Corporation of America Movies *''Purple People Eater'' (1988) Film Roman Movies *''Hellboy: Sword of Storms'' (2006) NAI Entertainment Movies *''Attack of the Killer Tomatoes'' (1978) New World Pictures Movies *''Return of the Killer Tomatoes'' (1988) Embassy Pictures Movies *''Swamp Thing'' (1982) *''Watership Down'' (1978) Walt Disney Pictures Movies *''Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day'' (2014) *''Air Bud'' (1997) *''A Christmas Carol'' (2009) *''Alice in Wonderland'' (2010) *''Alice Through the Looking Glass'' (2016) *''Bedtime Stories'' (2008) *''Beauty and the Beast'' (2017) *''The BFG'' (2016) *''Condorman'' (1981) *''Cinderella'' (2015) *''D2: The Mighty Ducks'' (1994) *''D3: The Mighty Ducks'' (1996) *''Enchanted'' (2007) *''Eight Blow'' (2006) *''Flubber'' (1997) *''Freaky Friday'' (2003) *''Frankenweenie'' (2012) *''George of the Jungle'' (1997) *''The Game Plan'' (2007) *''G-Force'' (2009) *''Glory Road'' (2006) *''Hocus Pocus'' (1993) *''Holes'' (2003) *''The Haunted Mansion'' (2003) *''Honey, I Shrunk the Kids'' (1989) *''Honey, I Blew Up the Kid'' (1992) *''Inspector Gadget'' (1999) *''Into the Woods'' (2014) *''Jungle 2 Jungle'' (1997) *''The Jungle Book'' (1994) *''The Jungle Book'' (2016) *''James and the Giant Peach'' (1996) *''The Lizzie McGuire Movie'' (2003) *''Mr. Magoo'' (1997) *''The Mighty Ducks'' (1992) *''My Favorite Martian'' (1999) *''Mars Needs Moms'' (2011) *''Maleficent'' (2014) *''The Muppets'' (2011) *''Muppets Most Wanted'' (2014) *''Mighty Joe Young'' (1998) *''National Treasure'' (2004) *''National Treasure: Book of Secrets'' (2007) *''Oz: The Great and Powerful'' (2013) *''The Parent Trap'' (1998) *''The Pacifier'' (2005) *''Pete's Dragon'' (2016) *''Return to Oz'' (1985) *''The Santa Clause'' (1994) *''The Sorcerer's Apprentice'' (2010) *''Sky High (2005) *''The Shaggy Dog (2005) *''Tron'' (1982) *''Tron: Legacy'' (2010) *''Tomorrowland'' (2015) *''Teacher's Pet'' (2004) *''Underdog'' (2007) Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment Movies *''Air Buddies'' (2006) *''George of the Jungle 2'' (2003) *''Honey, We Shrunk Ourselves'' (1997) Walt Disney Animation Studios Movies *''Atlantis: The Lost Empire'' (2001) *''Big Hero 6'' (2014) *''The Black Cauldron'' (1985) *''Bolt'' (2008) *''Dinosaur'' (2000) *''Frozen'' (2013) *''Home on the Range'' (2004) *''Lilo and Stitch'' (2002) *''Moana'' (2016) *''Treasure Planet'' (2002) *''Tangled'' (2010) *''Wreck-It Ralph'' (2012) *''Zootopia'' (2016) DisneyToon Studios Movies *''Lilo and Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch'' (2005) *''Planes'' (2013) *''Planes: Fire and Rescue'' (2014) Pixar Animation Studios Movies *''Brave'' (2012) *''Coco'' (2017) *''Finding Dory'' (2016) *''The Good Dinosaur'' (2015) *''The Incredibles'' (2004) *''Inside Out'' (2015) *''Up'' (2009) Studio Ghibli Movies *''Castle in the Sky'' (1986) *''From Up on Poppy Hill'' (2011) *''Howl's Moving Castle'' (2004) *''My Neighbors the Yamadas'' (1999) *''Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind'' (1984) *''Ocean Waves'' (1993) *''Only Yesterday'' (1991) *''Pom Poko'' (1994) *''Porco Rosso'' (1992) *''Spirited Away'' (2001) *''The Tale of Princess Kaguya'' (2013) Cinedigm Movies *''Bunyan and Babe'' (2017) RKO Radio Pictures Movies *''It's a Wonderful Life'' (1946) Lionsgate Movies *''Alpha and Omega'' (2010) *''Bratz'' (2007) *''Happily N'Ever After'' (2007) *''Middle School: The Worst Years of My Life'' (2016) *''My Little Pony: The Movie'' (2017) *''Norm of the North'' (2016) Lionsgate Home Entertainment Movies *''Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure'' (2013) *''Alpha and Omega 3: The Great Wolf Games'' (2014) *''Alpha and Omega: The Legend of the Saw Tooth Cave'' (2014) *''Alpha and Omega: Family Vacation'' (2015) *''Alpha and Omega: Dino Digs'' (2016) *''Alpha and Omega: The Big Fureeze'' (2016) *''Madea's Tough Love'' (2015) Summertime Entertainment Movies *''Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return'' (2014) National General Pictures Movies *''Baxter!'' (1973) Atlantic Entertainment Group Movies *''Teen Wolf'' (1985) *''Teen Wolf Too'' (1987) Screen Media Ventures Movies *''Mee-Shee: The Water Giant'' (2005) Shout! Factory Movies *''Blinky Bill the Movie'' (2015) Cannon Films Movies *''Masters of the Universe'' (1987) 20th Century Fox Movies *''Aliens in the Attic'' (2009) *''Alvin and the Chipmunks'' (2007) *''Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel'' (2009) *''Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip'' (2015) *''The Beverly Hillbillies'' (1993) *''Big'' (1988) *''Batman'' (1966) *''Cheaper by the Dozen'' (2003) *''Cheaper by the Dozen 2'' (2005) *''Catch That Kid'' (2004) *''Dr. Dolittle 2'' (2001) *''Digimon: The Movie'' (2000) *''Deck the Halls'' (2006) *''Diary of a Wimpy Kid'' (2010) *''Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules'' (2011) *''Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days'' (2012) *''Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul'' (2017) *''Fat Albert'' (2004) *''From Justin to Kelly'' (2003) *''Fire and Ice'' (1983) *''Firehouse Dog'' (2007) *''Fantasic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer'' (2007) *''Flicka'' (2006) *''Glee: The 3D Concert Movie'' (2011) *''Gulliver's Travels'' (2010) *''Garfield: The Movie'' (2004) *''Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties'' (2006) *''Home Alone'' (1990) *''Home Alone 2: Lost in New York'' (1992) *''Home Alone 3'' (1997) *''Jingle All the Way'' (1996) *''Like Mike'' (2002) *''Miracle on 34th Street'' (1994) *''Mannequin'' (1987) *''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie'' (1995) *''Marmaduke'' (2010) *''Mr. Popper's Penguins'' (2011) *''Mr. Magorium's Wonder Emporium'' (2007) *''Night at the Museum'' (2006) *''Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian'' (2009) *''Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb'' (2014) *''9 to 5'' (1980) *''The Princess Bride'' (1987) *''The Sandlot'' (1993) *''Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie'' (1997) *''Tooth Fairy'' (2010) *''The Three Stooges'' (2012) *''We Bought a Zoo'' (2011) *''Walking with Dinosaurs'' (2013) *''Zorro, The Gay Blade'' (1981) 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment Movies *''Arthur and the Revenge of Maltazard'' (2011) *''Arthur 3: The War of the Two Worlds'' (2010) *''Casper: A Spirited Beginning'' (1997) *''Casper Meets Wendy'' (1998) *''Dr. Dolittle 3'' (2006) *''Dr. Dolittle: Tail to the Chief'' (2008) *''Dr. Dolittle: Million Dollar Mutts'' (2009) *''Flicka 2'' (2010) *''Jingle All the Way 2'' (2014) *''Like Mike 2: Streetball'' (2006) *''Space Chimps 2: Zartog Strikes Back'' (2010) *''The Sandlot 2'' (2005) *''The Sandlot: Heading Home'' (2007) 20th Century Fox Animation Movies *''The Book of Life'' (2014) *''Fantastic Mr. Fox'' (2009) Fox Animation Studios Movies *''Titan A.E.'' (2000) Blue Sky Studios Movies *''Epic'' (2013) *''Ferdinand'' (2017) *''Ice Age'' (2002) *''Ice Age: The Meltdown'' (2006) *''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs'' (2009) *''Ice Age: Continental Drift'' (2012) *''Ice Age: Collision Course'' (2016) *''Robots'' (2005) Marvel Studios Movies *''Iron Man and Hulk: Heroes United'' (2013) *''Iron Man and Captain America: Heroes Untied'' (2014) Irwin Yablans Company Movies *''Laserblast'' (1978) Gramercy Pictures Movies *''Ratchet and Clank'' (2016) Universal Focus Shows *''Rat'' (2000) American International Pictures Movies *''C.H.O.M.P.S.'' (1979) *''Futureworld'' (1976) Untied Artists Movies *''Annie Hall'' (1977) *''A Shot in the Dark'' (1964) *''A View to a Kill'' (1985) *''Curse of the Pink Panther'' (1983) *''Diamonds Are Forever'' (1971) *''Dr. No (1962)'' *''From Russia with Love'' (1963) *''For Your Eyes Only'' (1981) *''Goldfinger'' (1964) *''Live and Let Die'' (1973) *''The Living Daylights'' (1987) *''The Lord of the Rings'' (1978) *''The Man with the Golden Gun'' (1974) *''Moonraker'' (1979) *''On Her Majesty's Serect Service'' (1969) *''Octopussy'' (1983) *''The Pink Panther'' (1964) *''The Pink Panther Strikes Again'' (1976) *''Revenge of the Pink Panther'' (1978) *''Son of the Pink Panther'' (1993) *''The Spy Who Loved Me'' (1977) *''Trail of the Pink Panther'' (1982) *''Thunderball'' (1965) *''You Only Live Twice'' (1967) Fox Searchlight Pictures Movies *''Goodbye Christopher Robin'' (2017) *''Napoleon Dynamite (2004)'' Orion Pictures Movies *''Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure'' (1989) *''Bill and Ted's Bogus Journey'' (1991) Screenvision Movies *''Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Dark Side of Dimensions'' (2017) Metro-Goldwyn Mayer Movies *''A Christmas Story'' (1983) *''Agent Cody Banks'' (2003) *''Agent Cody Banks 2: Destination London'' (2004) *''Christmas Carol: The Movie'' (2001) *''Fame'' (2009) *''Good Boy!'' (2003) *''Igor'' (2006) *''Miss Potter'' (2006) *''The Pink Panther'' (2006) *''The Pink Panther 2'' (2009) *''Rock and Rule'' (1983) *''Spaceballs'' (1987) MGM Home Entertainment Movies Open Road Films Movies *''The Nut Job'' (2014) *''The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature'' (2017) *''Spark'' (2017) Samuel Goldwyn Films Movies *''MirrorMask (2005)'' DreamWorks Pictures Movies *''The Cat in the Hat'' (2003) *''Father of the Bride'' (1991) *''Galaxy Quest'' (1999) *''MouseHunt'' (1997) *''Paulie'' (1998) DreamWorks Animation Movies *''Antz'' (1997) *''Bee Movie'' (2008) *''The Boss Baby'' (2017) *''Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie'' (2017) *''The Croods'' (2013) *''Flushed Away'' (2006) *''Home'' (2015) *''How to Train Your Dragon'' (2010) *''How to Train Your Dragon 2'' (2014) *''Kung Fu Panda'' (2008) *''Kung Fu Panda 2'' (2011) *''Kung Fu Panda 3'' (2016) *''Megamind'' (2010) *''Mr. Peabody and Sherman'' (2014) *''Madagascar'' (2005) *''Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa'' (2008) *''Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted'' (2012) *''Monsters vs. Aliens'' (2009) *''Over the Hedge (2006)'' *''Penguins of Madagascar'' (2014) *''The Prince of Egypt'' (1998) *''Puss in Boots'' (2011) *''The Road to El Dorado'' (2000) *''Rise of the Guardians'' (2012) *''Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas'' (2003) *''Shark Tale'' (2004) *''Shrek'' (2001) *''Shrek 2'' (2004) *''Shrek the Third'' (2007) *''Shrek Forever After'' (2010) *''Trolls'' (2016) *''Turbo'' (2013) The Weinstein Company Movies *''Arthur and the Invisibles'' (2006) *''Escape from Planet Earth'' (2013) *''Hoodwinked!'' (2006) *''Hoodwinked Too!: Hood vs. Evil'' (2011) *''Leap!'' (2017) *''Paddington'' (2015) Miramax Movies *''Ella Enchanted'' (2004) *''Gandahar'' (1988) *''Spy Kids'' (2001) *''Spy Kids 2: The Island of Lost Dreams'' (2002) *''Spy Kids 3-D: Game Over'' (2003) *''Spy Kids: All the Time in the World'' (2011) Touchstone Pictures Movies *''Dick Tracy'' (1990) *''Father of the Bride Part 2'' (1995) *''The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy'' (2005) *''The Nighmare Before Christmas'' (1993) *''Strange Magic'' (2015) *''Turner and Hooch'' (1989) *''3 Ninjas'' (1992) *''Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' (1988) *''You Again'' (2010) Cinema Center Films Movies *''The War Between Men and Women'' (1972) Hollywood Pictures Movies *''Super Mario Bros.'' (1993) Anchor Bay Films Movies *''Robosapien: Rebooted'' (2013) New Line Cinema Movies *''Elf'' (2003) *''How to Eat Fried Worms'' (2006) *''The Little Vampire'' (2000) *''Son of the Mask'' (2005) *''The Stupids'' (1996) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (1990) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2: The Secret of the Ooze'' (1991) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 3'' (1993) Laika Movies *''The Boxtrolls'' (2014) *''Coraline'' (2009) *''Kudo and the Two Strings'' (2016) *''Paranorman'' (2012) Columbia Pictures Movies *''The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl in 3-D'' (2005) *''The Angry Birds Movie'' (2016) *''Annie'' (1982) *''Annie'' (2014) *''A League of Their Own'' (1992) *''Are We There Yet?'' (2005) *''Are We Done Yet?'' (2007) *''Buddy'' (1997) *''Christmas with the Kranks'' (2004) *''Daddy Day Care'' (2003) *''Ghostbusters'' (1984) *''Ghostbusters 2'' (1989) *''Groundhog Day'' (1993) *''Here Comes the Boom'' (2012) *''Jack and Jill'' (2011) *''The Karate Kid'' (1984) *''The Karate Kid Part 2'' (1986) *''The Karate Kid Part 3'' (1989) *''The Karate Kid'' (2010) *''The Legend of Zorro (2005)'' *''The Master of Disguise'' (2002) *''Monster House'' (2006) *''The New Guy'' (2002) *''Paul Blart: Mall Cop'' (2009) *''Paul Blart: Mall Cop 2'' (2015) *''RV'' (2006) *''Stuart Little'' (1999) *''Stuart Little 2'' (2002) *''Troop Beverly Hills'' (1989) *''Zathura'' (2005) *''Zookeeper'' (2011) TriStar Pictures Movies *''Baby Geniuses'' (1999) *''The Bear'' (1988) *''Daddy Day Camp'' (2007) *''Godzilla 2000'' (2000) *''Hook'' (1991) *''Jumanji'' (1995) *''Labyrith'' (1986) *''Madeline'' (1998) *''Matilda'' (1996) *''Planet 51'' (2009) *''Supergirl'' (1984) *''Short Circuit'' (1986) *''Short Citcuit 2'' (1988) *''3 Ninjas: Kick Back'' (1994) *''3 Ninjas: High Noon at Mega Mountain'' (1998) Sony Pictures Animation Movies *''Arthur Christmas'' (2011) *''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs'' (2009) *''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2'' (2013) *''The Emoji Movie'' (2017) *''Goosebumps'' (2015) *''Hotel Transylvania'' (2012) *''Hotel Transylvania 2'' (2015) *''Open Season'' (2006) *''The Pirates! Band of Misfits'' (2012) *''The Smurfs'' (2011) *''The Smurfs 2'' (2013) *''Smurfs: The Lost Village'' (2017) *''The Star'' (2017) *''Surf's Up'' (2007) Sony Pictures Home Entertainment Movies *''Open Season 2'' (2009) *''Open Season 3'' (2011) *''Open Season: Scared Silly'' (2016) *''Surf's Up 2: WaveMania'' (2017) De Laurentiis Entertainment Group Movies *''The Transfromers: The Movie'' (1986) Relativity Media Movies *''Free Birds'' (2013) *''Judy Moody and the Not Bummer Summer (2011)'' *''Mirror, Mirror'' (2012) Roadside Attractions Movies *''Lassie'' (2005) Paramount Pictures Movies *''Big Top Pee-Wee'' (1988) *''The Beautician and the Beast'' (1997) *''Grease'' (1978) *''Grease 2'' (1982) *''The Honeymooners'' (2005) *''Indiana Jones: Raiders of the Lost Ark'' (1981) *''Indiana Jones: Temple of Doom'' (1984) *''Indiana Jones: The Last Crusade'' (1989) *''King Kong'' (1976) *''The Little Prince'' (2016) *''Lassie'' (1994) *''Popeye'' (1980) *''Star Trek: The Motion Picture'' (1979) *''Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan'' (1982) *''Star Trek III: The Search for Spock'' (1984) *''Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home'' (1986) *''Star Trek V: The Final Frontier'' (1989) *''Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country'' (1991) *''Star Trek Generations'' (1994) *''Star Trek: Insurrection'' (1998) *''Yours, Mine & Ours'' (2005) Paramount Home Media Distribution Movies Nickelodeon Movies *''The Adventures of Tintin'' (2011) *''Barnyard'' (2006) *''Clockstoppers'' (2002) *''Good Burger'' (1997) *''Harriet the Spy'' (1996) *''Hey Arnold!: The Movie'' (2002) *''Hotel for Dogs'' (2009) *''The Last Airbender'' (2010) *''Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events'' (2004) *''Monster Trucks'' (2017) *''Nacho Libre'' (2006) *''Rango'' (2011) *''Rugrats Go Wild'' (2003) *''Snow Day'' (2000) *''The Spiderwick Chronicles'' (2008) *''The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie'' (2004) *''The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water'' (2015) *''The Wild Thornberrys Movie'' (2002) StudioCanal Movies *''Shaun the Sheep Movie'' (2015) *''The Wild Life'' (2016) Universal Pictures Movies *''The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle'' (2000) *''Back to the Future'' (1985) *''Back to the Future Part 2'' (1989) *''Back to the Future Part 3'' (1990) *''Big Fat Liar'' (2002) *''Beethoven'' (1992) *''Beethoven's 2nd'' (1993) *''Big Miracle'' (2012) *''Cloak and Dagger'' (1984) *''Casper'' (1995) *''A Dog's Purpose'' (2017) *''Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas'' (2000) *''Dudley Do-Right'' (1999) *''The Dark Crystal'' (1982) *''E.T. the Extra Terrestrial'' (1982) *''The Flintstones'' (1994) *''The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas'' (2000) *''Flipper'' (1996) *''Howard the Duck'' (1986) *''Jem and the Holograms'' (2015) *''The Little Rascals'' (1994) *''Leave It to Beaver'' (1997) *''Mr. Bean's Holiday'' (2007) *''Nancy McPhee'' (2005) *''Nancy McPhee Returns'' (2010) *''Problem Child'' (1990) *''Xanadu'' (1980) Amblin Entertainment Movies Universal Pictures Home Entertainment Movies *''Bigger Fatter Liar'' (2017) *''Beethoven's Big Break'' (2008) *''The Haunting Hour: Don't Think About It'' (2007) *''It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie'' (2002, DVD Release) *''The Little Rascals Save the Day'' (2014) Universal Animation Studios Movies *''Woody Woodpecker'' (2017) Illumination Entertainment Movies *''Despicable Me'' (2010) *''Despicable Me 2'' (2013) *''Despicable Me 3'' (2017) *''Hop'' (2011) *''The Lorax'' (2012) *''Minions'' (2015) *''The Secret Life of Pets'' (2016) *''Sing'' (2016) Summit Entertainment Movies *''Astroboy'' (2009) *''Rock Dog'' (2017) Warner Bros. Pictures Movies *''The Ant Bully'' (2006) *''Better Off Dead'' (1985) *''Beetlejuice'' (1988) *''Cats & Dogs'' (2001) *''Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kity Galore'' (2010) *''Corpse Bride'' (2005) *''Charlie and the Chocolate Factory'' (2005) *''Dolphin Tale'' (2011) *''Dolphin Tale 2'' (2014) *''Fred Claus'' (2007) *''Gremlins'' (1984) *''The Goonies'' (1985) *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' (2001) *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' (2002) *''Harry Poter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' (2004) *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' (2009) *''Happy Feet'' (2006) *''Happy Feet Two'' (2011) *''Jack Frost'' (1998) *''Legends of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole'' (2010) *''Moonwalker'' (1988) *''The NeverEnding Story'' (1984) *''The NeverEnding Story II: The Next Chapter'' (1991) *''One Crazy Summer'' (1986) *''Pan'' (2015) *''Pee-Wee's Big Adventure'' (1985) *''Racing Stripes'' (2005) *''Superman'' (1978) *''Superman 2'' (1980) *''Superman 3'' (1983) *''Superman IV: The Quest for Peace'' (1987) *''Speed Racer'' (2008) *''Stay Tuned'' (1992) *''Shorts'' (2009) *''Scooby-Doo'' (2002) *''Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed'' (2004) *''Twilight Zone: The Movie'' (1983) *''TMNT'' (2007) *''Top Cat: The Movie'' (2013) *''Twice Upon a Time'' (1983) *''Where the Wild Things Are'' (2009) *''What A Girl Wants'' (2003) *''The Witches'' (1990) *''Yogi Bear'' (2010) Warner Bros. Family Entertainment Movies *''Dennis the Menace'' (1993) *''Free Willy'' (1993) *''Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home'' (1995) *''Free Willy 3: The Rescue'' (1997) *''Kangaroo Jack'' (2003) *''The Powerpuff Girls Movie'' (2002) *''Richie Rich'' (1994) Warner Bros. Animation Movies *''Batman: Mask of the Phantasm'' (1993) *''The Iron Giant'' (1999) *''Looney Tunes: Back in Action'' (2003) *''The Lego Movie'' (2014) *''The Lego Batman Movie'' (2017) *''The Lego Ninjago Movie'' (2017) *''Osmosis Jones'' (2001) *''Space Jam'' (1996) *''Storks'' (2016) Warner Home Video Movies *''Addams Family Reunion'' (1998) *''Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman'' (2003) *''Batman: Return of the Caped Crusaders'' (2016) Warner Premiere Movies *''All-Star Superman'' (2011) *''Free Willy: Escape from Pirate's Cove'' (2010) *''Green Lantern: Emerald Knights'' (2011) Michael White Productions Movies *''Monty Python and the Holy Grail'' (1975) Viva Pictures Movies *''Top Cat Begins'' (2017) Specialty Films Movies *''Allegro Non Troppo'' (1977) Gallery PG.jpg Video MPAA rating at end of movie clip Category:North American rating systems Category:American rating systems Category:Current MPAA ratings Category:Current ratings Category:1972 introduced ratings